teenwolffandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Szablon:Imagebox
Szczegóły pliku dla " " } |1 }=}} }| Serial Teen Wolf: Nastoletni wilkołak }} }| | 1 = Sezon 1 | 2 = Sezon 2 | 3 = Sezon 3 | 4 = Sezon 4 | 5 = Sezon 5 | 6 = Sezon 6 }} |1 }=}} } | 1 = }| | 1 = "Wolf Moon" | 2 = "Second Chance at First Line" | 3 = "Pack Mentality" | 4 = "Magic Bullet" | 5 = "The Tell" | 6 = "Heart Monitor" | 7 = "Night School" | 8 = "Lunatic" | 9 = "Wolf's Bane" | 10 = "Co-Captain" | 11 = "Formality" | 12 = "Code Breaker" | } }} | 2 = }| | 1 = "Omega" | 2 = "Shape Shifted" | 3 = "Ice Pick" | 4 = "Abomination" | 5 = "Venomous" | 6 = "Frenemy" | 7 = "Restraint" | 8 = "Raving" | 9 = "Party Guessed" | 10 = "Fury" | 11 = "Battlefield" | 12 = "Master Plan" | } }} | 3 = }| | 1 = "Tattoo" | 2 = "Chaos Rising" | 3 = "Fireflies" | 4 = "Unleashed" | 5 = "Frayed" | 6 = "Motel California" | 7 = "Currents" | 8 = "Visionary" | 9 = "The Girl Who Knew Too Much" | 10 = "The Overlooked" | 11 = "Alpha Pact" | 12 = "Lunar Ellipse" | 13 = "Anchors" | 14 = "More Bad Than Good" | 15 = "Galvanize" | 16 = "Illuminated" | 17 = "Silverfinger" | 18 = "Riddled" | 19 = "Letharia Vulpina" | 20 = "Echo House" | 21 = "The Fox and the Wolf" | 22 = "De-Void" | 23 = "Insatiable" | 24 = "The Divine Move" | } }} | 4 = }| | 1 = "The Dark Moon" | 2 = "117" | 3 = "Muted" | 4 = "The Benefactor" | 5 = "I. E. D." | 6 = "Orphaned" | 7 = "Weaponized" | 8 = "Time of Death" | 9 = "Perishable" | 10 = "Monstrous" | 11 = "A Promise to the Dead" | 12 = "Smoke & Mirrors" | } }} | 5 = }| | 1 = "Creatures of the Night" | 2 = "Parasomnia" | 3 = "Dreamcatchers" | 4 = "Condition Terminal" | 5 = "A Novel Approach" | 6 = "Required Reading" | 7 = "Strange Frequencies" | 8 = "Ouroboros" | 9 = "Lies of Omission" | 10 = "Status Asthmaticus" | 11 = "The Last Chimera" | 12 = "Damnatio Memoriae" | 13 = "Codominance" | 14 = "The Sword and the Spirit" | 15 = "Amplification" | | 16 = "Lie Ability" | | 17 = "A Credible Threat" | | 18 = "Maid of Gevaudan" | | 19 = "The Beast of Beacon Hills" | | 20 = "Apotheosis" | } }}}} |1 }=}} } | 1 = }| | TV = Kadr z serialuCategory:Kadry z serialu| } }} | 2 = }| | TV = Kadr z serialuCategory:Kadry z serialu| } }} | 3 = }| | TV = Kadr z serialuCategory:Kadry z serialu| } }} | 4 = }| | TV = Kadr z serialuCategory:Kadry z serialu| } }} | 5 = }| | TV = Kadr z serialuCategory:Kadry z serialu| } }} | 6 = }| | TV = Kadr z serialuCategory:Kadry z serialu| } }}| }}} |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} }|1|2= Zastrzeżenia prawne TEEN WOLF i wszystkie powiązane tytuły, loga i znaki są ™ oraz © i należą do MTV. 2011-obecnie. Wszelkie prawa zastrzeżone. Oryginalna emisja w latach 2011-obecnie na MTV. }} }|kanon|fanon|ikona|komiks|okładka|promo|zdjęcie|CC-BY-SA|Wikimedia|Fairuse|Copyright|?|PD= Licencja } | kanon = To zdjęcie jest kadrem z serialu Teen Wolf: Nastoletni wilkołak, programu telewizyjnego objętego prawami autorskimi. Niezależnie od innych informacji, które być może znajdują się na niniejszej stronie, ta grafika nie jest objęta licencją CC BY-SA 3.0.'' Zgodnie z amerykańskim prawem grafika ta jest publikowana jako 'dozwolony użytek. | fanon = To zdjęcie jest oparte na objętym prawami autorskimi serialu. Prawa autorskie należą do jego autora. Obraz znalazł się tutaj i jest przeznaczony do dozwolonego użytku. Jego użycie jest wyłącznie do celów blogowych, fanonu bądź do urozmaicenia profilu. ---- '''Wszelkie inne zastosowania tego pliku w innym miejscu mogą stanowić naruszenie praw autorskich. | ikona = Ten plik jest symbolem Teen Wolf: Nastoletni wilkołak, programu telewizyjnego objętego prawami autorskimi. Jako takie, prawa autorskie do niego najprawdopodobniej należą do firmy lub korporacji odpowiedzialnej za jego produkcję. Choć obraz ten jest przedmiotem prawa autorskiego, uważa się, że grafika ta jest publikowana jako dozwolony użytek. | komiks = Ten plik jest skanem książki bądź komiksu objętej prawami autorskimi serii. Jako takie, prawa autorskie do niego najprawdopodobniej należą do firmy lub korporacji, która wydała tę książkę bądź komiks. Choć obraz ten jest przedmiotem prawa autorskiego, uważa się, że grafika ta jest publikowana jako dozwolony użytek. | okładka = Ten plik to okładka książki, komiksu lub wydania DVD/Blu-ray objętej prawami autorskimi serii. Jako takie, prawa autorskie do niego najprawdopodobniej należą do firmy lub korporacji odpowiedzialnej za produkcję serii. Choć obraz ten jest przedmiotem prawa autorskiego, uważa się, że grafika ta jest publikowana jako dozwolony użytek.Kategoria:Okładki | promo = Ten plik to zdjęcie promocyjne serialu Teen Wolf: Nastoletni wilkołak. Jako takie, prawa autorskie do niego najprawdopodobniej należą do firmy lub korporacji odpowiedzialnej za produkcję serii. Choć obraz ten jest przedmiotem prawa autorskiego, uważa się, że grafika ta jest publikowana jako dozwolony użytek.Kategoria:Materiały promocyjne | zdjęcie = Ten plik to fotografia chroniona prawami autorskimi. Jako takie, prawa autorskie do niego najprawdopodobniej należą do osoby, firmy lub korporacji odpowiedzialnej za jej stworzenie. Choć obraz ten jest przedmiotem prawa autorskiego, uważa się, że grafika ta jest publikowana jako dozwolony użytek. | CC-BY-SA = Ten plik umieszczony został na na licencji [http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/3.0/ Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License]. | Fairuse = Ten plik umieszczony został na zgodnie z zasadami [http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dozwolony_u%C5%BCytek dozwolonego użytku]. | ? = Ten plik nie posiada informacji dotyczących jego praw autorskich. | Copyright = Ten plik posiada zastrzeżone prawa autorskie, jednak jego właściciel zgodził się wykorzystanie go na . | Wikimedia = Oryginalna wersja tego pliku znajduje się na [http://www.wikipedia.org Wikipedii] lub innym projekcie [http://www.wikimedia.org/ Fundacji Wikimedia]. | PD = Ten plik znajduje się w [http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Domena_publiczna domenie publicznej]. Grafika ta jest na licencji PD, w związku z czym jej autor zrzekł się wszelkich praw autorskich. }} }} }|[[Category: } (obrazy)| ]] }|[[Category: } (obrazy)| ]]|}} }|[[Category: } (obrazy)| ]]|}} }|[[Category: } (obrazy)| ]]|}} }|[[Category: } (obrazy)| ]]|}} }|[[Category: } (obrazy)| ]]|}} }|[[Category: } (obrazy)| ]]|}} }|[[Category: } (obrazy)| ]]|}} }|[[Category: } (obrazy)| ]]|}} }|[[Category: } (obrazy)| ]]|}} }|[[Category: } (obrazy)| ]]|}} }|[[Category: } (obrazy)| ]]|}} }|[[Category: } (obrazy)| ]]|}} }|[[Category: } (obrazy)| ]]|}} }|[[Category: } (obrazy)| ]]|}} }|[[Category: } (obrazy)| ]]|}} }|[[Category: } (obrazy)| ]]|}} }|[[Category: } (obrazy)| ]]|}} }|[[Category: } (obrazy)| ]]|}} }|[[Category: } (obrazy)| ]]|}} }|[[Category: } (obrazy)| ]]|}}}}